


>His<

by Travis_gay_boi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neglect, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travis_gay_boi/pseuds/Travis_gay_boi
Summary: Dream(clay) was the biggest villain in the kingdom of iroase(fading colors...IT'S ALL I COULD THINK OF OKAY) he was feared by many, no one could beat him. The king, George. wanted Dream but not for what most wanted him for, George wanted Dream, his body. He wanted to put the villain in his place. He wanted to break Dream completely, make Dream his and only his.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did that one a while ago sorry if it seems rushed but I hope you all like it!

"Fucking pathetic, not even a royal guard like you can manage to touch me, I thought you were supposed to be strong...I guess not." I chuckled as the quivering male bellow me tried to push me off of him. I quickly stop his actions, letting my sword penetrate into his heart, his thick hot blood splattered on my mask and hoodie. our eyes locked together. I watched as the life drained from his eyes. 

What a beautiful moment, a beautiful sight. I get up and look around. There were at least fifty bodies on the ground.

The moonlight glistened on their shiny armor making their lifeless bodies even more beautiful.

"So sad, they couldn't even put up a good fight" I looked back down at the male I'm currently standing above.

"I wonder how much fun he had watching all his lovely friends die right in front of him." I couldn't help but laugh, if the royal guards are this weak I wonder how 'tough' the king's best men are. I look up, meatal clinging could be heard in the distance. 

Three males, completely suited in armor walk up to me, from the shadows. a good distance away from me still. Holy shit speaking of them. sapnap, bad, and even Skeppy stood there in front of me. Why are they here, they never show up, hell they don't leave the castle walls unless ordered to by the king himself.

"Why can't we just fucking kill the fucker, he deserves to die! Look at all the men he has killed and this is just from today!!" Skeppy shouted, pointing at me and the bodies around me. I'm still slightly frozen in shock, it's actually them, the king has finally noticed my work.

"LANGUAGE!" bad yelled, hitting skeppy in the head, I chuckled. They were literally acting like children, they couldn't touch me even if they tried. Maybe I should just get this over with? Nah I'll play along for a bit, and have some fun.

The smirk never leaving my face as I went to speak.

"Oh kill me? I don't think you could, but you can definitely try if you'd like~" the boys glared at me, sapnap and skeppy held their sword tightly, feet already in battle stance. As for bad he just stood in the middle of them, hands on his hips, a small smile on his face. 

"Oh Dream, you got us all wrong. We can and very easily can kill you," his smile only grew as he stepped slightly closer.

"But for some reason, the king wants you alive...Wait he did never say anything about beating you up a little, I'm sure he wouldn't be too upset if we got a little bloody." With that the two males by him sprinted at me, coming from both sides.

"Shit!" I quickly block one's attack with my sword, kicking the other in the gut, knocking him back away from me. Sadly he didn't fall over. Sapnap backed off before sprinting back at me, I quickly go to block his attack.

"NO!" I stumbled back away from him, covering my face. He...he broke my mask!? He fucking-

"Agh" I was slammed to the ground face-first by skeppy,(he was the only one behind me) swallowing a mouth full of dirt. Yum... They were definitely stronger than I thought they would be, then again I kinda want them to take me to the king. I've been trying to get his attention for some time now.

"MhgHA!!" I try to scream but it gets muffled by the dirt, my face held down, someone(probably skeppy) was straddling me, keeping me down on the ground. A sword was pierced through my right shoulder.

I could feel my blood running down the sides of my arm, I hissed in pain, quickly stopping all my moment. I need to keep as much blood as I can in me.

"That was easy" one of them snickered.

"Iw omwhly lawet yoau beaht mehe!!!" (I only let you beat me) the sword was twisted, I yelped out in shock rather than pain. Sure it hurt like hell but it was kinda pleasureful, the pain is just-

"I couldn't hear what you said, wanna repeat that?" My face was lifted up, forced by my hair. I glared at sapnap who was right in front of me.

"I on-Mha!!" Someone wrapped something around my face, a ball entering my mouth, strapped to my head, and fastened in the back. Did..did he just fucking gag me!? 

"Sorry dream, king's orders," Bad said, sighing in the process. My hands were held behind my back and tied with a piece of rope. I squirmed and tried to fight back, only halfheartedly. I knew screaming definitely wouldn't help so I stayed quiet, skeppy got off of me and yanked me up to my feet. The sudden action almost made me almost fall over again but I quickly balance myself, glaring right at sapnap.

"C'mon let's hurry, the king is waiting for this-" sapnap paused as if thinking about how he should finish his sentence, looking me dead in the eyes.

"This thing," I rolled my eyes. Announce in his voice, he scrunched up his face as if he was disgusted. But yet he stood there proudly like his words actually affected me. sureee they did. 

"Coauld ohf canme upt wasith soameting bettaher!!" (Could of came up with something better) 

"I have no clue what he said," bad said, helping skeppy keep a tight grip on my arm, it's not I could've done much anyways.

They pushed me, forcing me to walk in front of them. Grea,t we gotta walk all the way there, fucking fantastic.

______________________________________

When they arrived!  
______________________________________

Dreams POV-

Finally, we are here! I honestly don't care If I'm forced to rot in a cell at this point, that walk was brutal, all I want to do is sit down and get this damn gag off of me, my mouth is so dry and I swear my jaw locked.

"C'mon let's hurry and put him in his cell, then we can go inform the king that his little package is here," sapnap glared at me as he spoke, I glared right back at him. Did he seriously think he was tough.

"Right!" Bad said, he walked in front of me, sapnap, and skeppy, leading the way to I guess my new home until I die. Which is probably soon.

After a while, like an hour-long walk, we finally arrive at the cell, I'm actually happy about this, now I can sit down, my feet are killing me, I'm still tired from the fight I had before they arrived, plus I've been struggling the whole walk, trying to break free. 

"Here's your cell," sapnap pushed me into it, I lost balance and fell face-first onto the hard, cold, floor, yelping in pain, rolling over to my side.

" Fucking Idiot." 

"LANGUAGE!" 

"Guys, shut up," I could hear one walk up to me, grabbing me once again, this time he was more gentle and he took off the gag, pushing me back down before leaving the cell and shutting the door.

"I-" shit it hurts to talk, my mouth is so dry. One of them laugh, I sit up and look at the one laughing. Wait there gone? When did they leave, how did they leave so fast? Who the hell was laughing then?

"Oh dreamie~ I finally have you.." a dark voice said. My eyes shot around the room trying to find the owner of that voice. My eyes wander till I saw him. The king. George.

My eyes wander from his leathered boots up to his blood-red royal robe, the jewels on his white shirt sparkled brightly but not as bright as the ones on his golden crown thatfitst perfectly on his head. His entire outfit was dashing, but his face was definitely the best part of him, especially right now. His eyes were dark and mysterious looking with a hint of some other emotion. His jawline was so perfect and sharp, it made him look even more powerful. The way his eyes capture me, I fell so small and helpless in his presence.

His words made me shiver, not from fear. 

"Do you like the way I look? You've been staring for a while now." He cocked his head back slightly, walking over to the door of my cell.

"You're lucky to even get a single glance at me." His hand wrapped around the bars, one still behind his back.

He was eyeing me up in down. I would normally be slightly uncomfortable or at least say something cocky but it hurts to talk  
And I'm not uncomfortable at all if anything I'm slightly aroused by the way he looks at me.

He let go of the door and grabbed a key, opening the door and walking in, shutting it behind him. he doesn't seem to have a weapon on him, and yet he walks on here with me? The door is still unlocked. Is he this dumb?

"Here"

"Eep!?" Did I just fucking squeak!? His hand was quickly tangled into the locks of my hair, forcing my head back, our eyes locked together, I'm sure I looked hella panicked, he just looked calm and collected.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets what he wants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the smut is!!

He brought a glass of water up to my lips, pouring the cold liquid into my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could, some fell from my mouth, drizzling down my chin.

"You're lucky you look good" 'the fuck?' He pulled the glass away and yanked my hair again, turning my head in different angels as he examined my face. 

"Do you know how many of my men you've killed? Do you know how much money you've cost me?" He spoke coldly, I couldn't help but smile.

"It shouldn't have cost you much, they were weaker than a fly" I teased. He smiled down at me, I wasn't expecting that type of reaction, I froze slightly scared that he was gonna start throwing punches.

"Each man you've killed cost me a little over a thousand dollars and you've killed over a thousand of my men. I'm not made of money but yet you seem to like to piss me off and make me spend all my money" 

"Well maybe you should get better men..maybe ones that can actually fight than you wouldn't have to spend so much of your money even though most that money came from the third and second class people in villages" 

He leaned down to my ear, hand still entangled in my hair, pulling it harshly.

"My my you have a big mouth on you, why don't I shut you up~" his hot breath made me shiver as not so innocent thoughts fill my head.

"Ya right, what are you gonna do, kill me? Gag me again?"

"I'd watch your tone brat" the hand that was in my hair disappeared but quickly came back, slapping me in the face.

"Alright have it your way. I tried to be nice but because you want to be a brat you can with due without a safeword~" 'I uh what' 

"Why would I need a safeword. What are you going to do?" 

"That's for me to know and for you to find out doll"

As much as I wanna say something I really don't want to dig my own grave deeper than it already was. 

"Nothing to say now?" His hand wrapped around my throat tightly making me gasp for air.

"I like you better when you aren't talking," 'asshat' he removed his hand, I quickly sucked in as much air as I could.

"Now let me go over a few things. You are my prisoner, my slave, and I will do with you as I please, you have no say in anything unless for some reason I'm feeling nice. If you do as told you will be rewarded but failure to do as told and you will receive a punishment." He paused, kneeling down to my level on the floor.

"You are my toy to use whenever I please~" his voice went down a couple of octaves, his voice alone along with what he was saying made me way more aroused than I should be.

"You can't make me do shit" 'anddd here we go! My big ass mouth never knows when to stop does it!' 

"I can't? Well, last time I checked you are here in my chambers tied up for me to use as I please" he got up, undoing his belt, panic, and arousement flowing through me at the same time.

"If you bite me you won't be allowed to cum for weeks" the threat went straight to my dick, the thought of being denied orgasm seemed so arousing to me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt something at my mouth, it was his member. I looked up at him as innocently as I could. 'If I'm going to be used like this I might as well put on a show' 

"Try your best to keep your balance, k doll?" I nodded, my eyes locked onto his, he smirked down at me before thrusting into my mouth, forcing it open, he stopped about halfway, his hands entangled in my hair, pulling me harshly onto him till he bottomed out in my mouth.

I gagged slightly, relaxing my jaw as he thrust in and out of my mouth. I swirled my tongue around him as best I could.

"Fuck~" He moaned, his pace quickening, I could feel hot tears stream down my face, my pants becoming uncomfortably painful.

"Good boy~ mngtake my cock~" his words went straight to my own hard-on, twitching with excitement and anticipation.

I moan around his shaft, George moaning as I did. He pulled my hair harder making me whimper.

Tears began to form at the corner of my eyes as he continued to roughly fuck my mouth.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? You little cock slut such a fucking whore~ my whore~" with those words he slammed me down on him as he came into my mouth.

"Swallow it." I did as told Swallowing all of his cum, sucking on his tip, milking him dry.

"Slut." He pulled out, his grip on my hair loosened. 

(Pov change)

No one's pov 

This went on for day's, Dream would be used by George and he wouldn't protest or fight it, he actually enjoyed it. George even allowed Dream a safeword though he's never used it.

Dream laid there on his cell floor, hands, and feet untied. He curled up in a ball as it was cold there.

"Yo, you alive in there?" Dream shot up, looking at Sapnap who was standing by the cell door.

"Ya" Dream stood up, walking well more so limping to the door.

"You're being moved to a new room," the other said, opening the cell door, holding out his hand for the other to take and he did, Dream followed Sapnap to a room an actual room with a normal big bed with blankets.

"Wait this is for me?" Dream asked surprised by the new living conditions granted to him.

"Yes idiot, I had to paint the damm room myself for your sluty ass"

"Stop your complaining" Sapnap jumped slightly, both males turning to see George standing by the door which was now shut.

"Sorry, sir I-"

"Save it" George walked past Sapnap and over to Dream, wrapping his hands around the other's waist.

"G-George~" the blond whimpered already knowing where this was going.

"I'll take my leave," Sapnap said, turning away.

"No sapnap I want you to stay~" Dreams face turned a bright red. Sapnap quickly spun around.

"Why?"

"I want you to watch that's why. So you can see how beautiful this being can be especially when he's begging~"

(Watching others have sex is a kink/fetish and also counts as semi-public sex) 

Sapnap froze in place shocked by what George just said.

"George" Dream was also shocked by his words but also excited, heat already pooling up in his lower regions. (Did I spell that right?) 

"You'll be fine plus a slut like you shouldn't care about being watched" the blond shivered at that statement knowing it was true. 

"Sapnap go sit on that chair" he paused, turning to look at Sapnap and pont at the chair.

"You can jerk off too" 

"I- sir!"

"Just do as told."

"..yes sir" Sapnap walked over to the chair that was right across from the bed, his own pants already becoming tight.

Sapnap sat down, looking at the other two his and Dreams face were both already flushed. 

George returned his attention to Dream, pushing him onto the bed, kissing the weaker boy.

Dream moaned into the kiss as George's hands wandered around his body, rubbing soft circles around his sensitive skin and pinching his inner thighs.

George easily slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, their tongues fought for dominance, George won easily, now exploring the blond's mouth he made sure not to leave a single spot untouched.

Dream whined, he was already hard, he wanted George now. He didn't care about Sapnap watching. He bucked his hips upward, grinding onto George's erection making him groan into the heated kiss.

Sapnap bit his lip, eyes locked onto the other two, he was shocked he was enjoying this, he definitely not complaining about it though.

George pulled away after a minute, a string of saliva connecting the two. Dream was whimpering and withering on the bed already.

"G-George.." Dream moaned, he knew George liked it when he did so, he used it to his advantage to speed things up but this time it didn't work.

"Sorry slut. But I wanna put on a show for Sapnap...I want him to see you crying and begging and completely broken.." George glared down at Dream making the blond shiver.

George pulled off all of Dreams clothes except for his boxers and left him himself fully dressed.

"Mmwhat about y-you!" Dreams face was a dark red, he covered his body as embarrassment fled through him.

George scoffed, pulling the other's hands away from his body, Dream was now exposed again in front of George.

The elder of the three got up off the bed and to a closet, opening the doors and looking for something. The longer he took the more impatient both Dream and Sapnap became.

George finally found what he was looking for and walked back to the boy who was sprawled out on the bed for him.

"I'm going to make you scream~" George smiled innocently while his eyes were filled with lust and menacing thoughts flooded his head. 

Sapnap was still in his chair, by now he was completely hard and he envied the king, George had a beautiful yet coky boy who was so strong so evil and dark sprawled out on a bed for him to do with as pleased, the boy was more obedient and broken from his normal attitude. Sapnap wanted to have a bit of the blond too, he was mad at himself for not doing anything in their first encounter.

Sapnap was torn out of his thoughts as George lifted his chin up to face him. He froze slightly wondering what to do or to wait for George to say something. 

"Do I have your consent?" George smirked already knowing the answer. Sapnap looked at Dream to see him tied up on the bed, his wrist tied together, and to the bedpost as his legs were connected to a spreader. He looked back at George and nodded his head slowly, not knowing what he had just got himself into. 

"Good" George's smirk turned into a devilish Grin as he leaned down to Sapnap bringing him into a kiss. Sapnap was slightly shocked at first, his brain still not processing everything that's going on. The Texan moaned when his hair was pulled onto harshly, he melted into the kiss quickly, letting his mind wander.

George slid his tongue over Sapnap's bottom lip, lightly nibbling at it, asking for entrance which he was quickly granted. Sapnap's hands slowly began to wander around the king's body, his own erection became very painful. 

George stopped and pulled away, admiring the way Sapnap already looked so fucked up, his silver eyes glazed in lust, lips puffy and bruised. George never realized how sexy Sapnap looked till now, maybe he could do stuff like this more often. 

George's attention went back to Dream once he heard him whine loudly.

"What's the matter doll? Is daddy not giving you enough attention?" Dream whined again, bucking his hips in the air as best he could. He could see George and sapnap, the sight was definitely hot but he craved attention, the pain becoming too much, he was on the verge of tears.

"I'll come to you later..first I'll take care of Sapnap," Dream wanted to scream out right then and there, he knew he wouldn't last that long, he'd do crazy.

"If you're good I'll let Sapnap join me when I come back to you." Dream stayed quiet, the thought of having both men take him made his mind spin. Oh, how he wanted it so bad.

The brunette smiled at the lack of response from the blond, he refocused his attention on the raven-haired male in front of him.

"Undress yourself." The eldest demanded, Sapnap obeyed and quickly took off all his clothes, now fully exposed I'm in front of his king, his armor was thrown aside like it was normal dirty laundry. 

"Lay over the seat." He ordered and once again Sapnap obeyed but this time with slight hesitance. He layed over the chair, his stomach on the seat as his hands and legs were on the ground, the position was a little discomforting.

Dream watched as George slowly undressed himself, his eyes darting straight to George's cock. The blond bit his lip, wishing he were Sapnap right now.

George grabbed some lube and coaxed three fingers with the cold liquid, going down onto his knees he used his non lubed hand to knead at Sapnap's ass before pulling apart his cheeks to see the others twitching Hole better. George teased Sapnap's hole with his finger, getting the rim wet before finally pushing a finger in making Sapnap gasp, hands digging into the carpet floor, wincing at the new feeling. 

George let Sapnap get used to his one finger before moving it after a bit.

"You're lucky..normally I'd just go right it. But because you're new to it I'll be gentle." George said in between thrust, Sapnap moaned as George entered another finger, scissoring him.

Dream whimper as he watched George toy with Sapnap, he bucked into the air again, wanting to be touched, the neglect becoming too much, hot tears fell down his face, he quietly sobbed, his body way too hot, he felt like he was on fire, it hurt so bad.

George soon added a third finger making Sapnap scream slightly, his back arching, wanting more. After George thought Sapnap was stretched enough he removed his fingers and stood up. Sapnap whined at the loss of contact but that whine turned into a keen as George harshly thrusted into Sapnap without a warning.

"GEORGE!" Sapnap moaned as the other continued to thrust in and out of him, not allowing him to adjust. 

"AhmfUck!" George pulled onto Sapnap's hair, slamming the younger on onto him harder. Screams and the sound of skin slapping skin were all Dream could hear along with moans and his own pitiful whimpers.

Sapnap was already a moaning mess, the fast and brutal space was all to much for him. Sapnap's head was spinning but everything went dark for a split second as he screamed at a new feeling, one that made his eyes roll back far and his back to arch for more.

George took notice and realized he found Sapnap's prostate, he smiled and changed his position so he could continue to pound in that spot repeatedly. 

"AHhngf..ffuCKmm" Sapnap felt am all to familiar sensation build up in his stomach, he knew he was close and he was embarrassed by how quickly it built up even without him being touched.

"G-GEorge...I'mAh!" He couldn't even finish his sentence, a loud and lewd moan erupted from his throat along with a strangled scream. George sped up more somehow going faster than he already was. Sapnap's mind went completely blank, drool spilling down his chin. The pleasure all to much.

"You gonna cum for me? Huh? " George leaned down to Sapnap's ear, removing his hands from the other's hair and to his hips.

"WAiaHhm!!" Sapnap came, hot sticky liquid spiraling down to the carpet floor. George continued to thrust in and out of the younger, chasing after his own orgasm. After a few more thrust George came deep within Sapnap, Sapnap moaned at the feeling of being filed. George rode out his orgasm before pulling out and watching as his cum dripped out of Sapnap's hole. 

"George please!" Dream was thrashing against his restraints, sobbing uncontrollably, eyes red and puffy unable to see clearly.

George picked Sapnap up making him sit on the chair which he winced slightly.

"Look at him.." Sapnap locked eyes with Dream, his dick twitching at the sight before him.

George walked to the bed where Dream was, standing right beside it, staring down at him as if he was prey. Because he was prey. His prey.

"Please.." Dream bucked up again, wanting, no needing friction, a touch, hell anything.

"Please what Dream?" George smirked as Dream wiggled around squirming at his voice.

"I need you to tell me what you want." His voice was dark and cold.

"AhP-please I need you..please touch me, fuck me, god, please Anything just please fuck I need I need please!" Dream sobbed out, crying more as he thrusted into the air.

Sapnap became half-hard once again just by that, Dream was hot like this, all broken with no sight of brattiness.

"Such a good boy for me." George untied Dreams wrist and took off the spreader. He lightly grabbed at Dreams wrist, smiling when he saw small patches of skin that were rubbed off.

"Please.." Dream whined.

"I guess you've waited long enough." George smiled, climbing on top of Dream, bringing him into a sloppy kiss, his hand palming Dream through his boxers.

"Hng!fuCk.." the wait made everything more pleasurable, every soft touch was enough to make the blond go crazy, it won't take much to reach his orgasm and George knew this.

George removed Dream's boxers, fully exposing the younger, his cock had a very generous amount of precum leaking from the tip. 

"Fuckmmyes.." Dream whined as George wrapped his hand around Dream's cock, using his precum as lube. Sapnap was hard once again as he watched the two closely, he loved the way Dream couldn't stop shaking, tears still falling from his eyes, lips all puffy and bruised, sweat dripping off his body. 

"AhGeorge!" Dream screamed as George pumped his hand quickly, biting into the youngers soft flesh as he did so. 

Dreams orgasm was so close already, his body was trembling.

"AhfuCK!C..mcLoSe!" He yelled out, his hips thrusting into the other's hand as his own hands grabbed onto the sheets below him like a lifeline. 

"Noo!" Dream sobbed out, his voice cracking as George removed his hand away from Dream. 

"Shh, it's okay" George moved so he was behind Dream.

"You'll feel good again soon." Dream whimper, choking on his own tears. George lifted Dream up and into his lap, forcing his way into Dream, Dream was thankful he prepped himself before Sapnap came and got him or this would've hurt a lot more than it did.

"AHGEORGE!" the blond screamed George's name, the mixture of pain and pleasure was way to much for his senses to handle.

"Sapnap come here," George demanded and Sapnap did as told, quickly making his way over to the bed, in front of Dream.

"Stretch him more, I want to try something," George smirked, Sapnap smiled knowing exactly where this was going, Dream on the other hand did know what he was planning on doing but was definitely terrified.

"Mmngh" George slowly started moving in Dream. Sapnap got the lube and coaxed his fingers in them, eagerly pushing one into Dream, the one became two then three.

Those fingers were pulled away and replaced by the tip of Sapnap's cock.

"W-wait! ah.. won't fit t-to bigAH!" Sapnap didn't listen to Dreams plead and forced himself into Dream. George stopped his movements. All three moaned out.

Dream was tight around the two and the painful stretch felt amazing to the blond, his knees going completely out on him, his arms around Sapnap was the only thing keeping him balance. 

After a few minutes, Dream nodded his head for them to move. The two males wasted no time and began to move, both slow at first but picked up their paces quickly.

"AhnhhFUcK!!" Dreams moans were high pitched, his voice cracking from time to time.

When George thrusted in Sapnap would thrust out then vice versa. They found a nice and speedy pace that fits them both, with each and every thrust they hit Dreams prostate.

"So..so full!" Dreams tongue hung out his mouth as drool poured down his chin. He couldn't think about anything other than the two cocks in him.

"So good for us."

"Ya, you're our little cock slut." Dream could barely process their words as they abused his hole.

"close!!" Dream arched his back, head flying back along with his eyes as he came hard, white liquid shot and landed on both his and Sapnap's chest.

"Just A little longer" Sapnap groaned, both men now chasing their orgasm.

"Fuck!" George and Sapnap came inside of Dream, filling him up completely, cum leaking out.

George and Sapnap pull out of Dream who was still shaking.

"Go give him a bath and get him something good to eat and drink." George pulled Dream off of him Nd stood up, cleaning himself off and getting dressed.

"I have some business to attend to, I want him back here in his room once you ate done taking care of him, he needs some good rest." 

"Yes sir." And with that George left the room like nothing had happened at all, leaving Sapnap alone with a half-conscious Dream.

(I'm too lazy to write it but Sapnap took Dream to the bathroom to get washed up and stuff..all aftercare necessities where done)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should I do for part three?
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Bai for now!!^^
> 
> Remember to take care of yourselves! Drink water, eat food, sleep, and take breaks!

**Author's Note:**

> Okie that's all, for now, sorry it was kinda short, hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Bai for now!
> 
> Remember to take care of yourselves! Drink water, eat food, sleep, and take breaks!


End file.
